The Potter Brothers
by nights decent
Summary: discontinued
1. Meet the Potter Brothers

The Potter Brothers btw don't own harry potter

Harry woke up not under a cupboard but in his bed and 3 feet to his right in his own bed sat Sirius Black Potter.  
They were twins but by no means identical Harry had his fathers great messy black hair and green eyes while Sirius got the complete opposite. Instead of his father's hair Sirius got his mothers red hair and fathers hazel eyes.

Sirius looked over at Harry. "'bout time you got up lazy ass you're getting as bad as Dudley" Harry rolled his eyes and chuckles" you need to stop getting up so bloody early your starting to look like a troll" neither of them knew about magic but Sirius would watch them beat up Harry and went to the gym in secret for months til he could protect his brother even with their bickering they loved each other and knew it.

" Not my fault you're a wimp" Sirius poked fun at his brother he always had a smart comeback ready and it seemed for everything. he was known as 'king smartass' by Harry. "oh great king smartass shut the fuck up" he said in a voice that made it sound like he was about to say "teach me your ways". "you learn fast jackass" Sirius said as he jumped up and grabbed Harry and pulled him up "come gotta make break fast" Sirius never said breakfast it was always break fast.  
"im coming im coming" they both went to the door then Sirius bumped him into the wall and ran to the bathroom right as Vermin poked his head up into the hall "no running in the bloody hall!" he grumbled as he went back into his room to get ready."sorry uncle" Sirius yelled down the hall and Vermin mumbled "bloody kids gonna drive me crazy". after about 20 minutes breakfast was ready and they were ready to eat "made the eggs and bacon special" Sirius liked to cook so didn't mind much plus he prefered it over washing the dishes.

"thank you Sirius mmmmm" as much as Vermin hated to admit it he loved Sirius's cooking and so this was everyday for them til the first letter arrived harry stayed home and wasn't in trouble that day. Sirius looked at the letter "oi Harry who's this from eh?" Sirius smiled and wiggled his eye brows as he threw the letter. "well at least i can get fan mail jackass" Harry said as he picked it up and read it aloud. "To mr. Harry and Sirius Potter you have been formally invited to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry" Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Oi what school would call themselves hog warts they must smell awful" he joked and grabbed the letter "well I'd be damned it even gives directions to a 'leaky cauldron' i guess we're maintenance men better go check it out" Sirius laughed thinking it was a joke. Sirius beckoned Harry to come with him "Come on Harry lets see if we can find who sent this amusing letter." the Dursleys were out getting food and Sirius had a friend to drive them to the leaky cauldron. "ok so take your hand and tap here. here. here. here. here. annnd here." Harry and Sirius gasp as the wall opened and they walked through to the muggles behind them nothing happened and they just disappeared when they turned back around.

Harry and Sirius stayed very close as they walked around Diagon ally til they found the Leaky cauldron. "oi well i be damned its a place not something to fix" Sirius said as he walked in Harry was to busy looking around gasping. "Harry keep your mouth open like that maybe someone will fill it with their meat" Sirius laughed loudly and everyone turned to look at them "yet you're the one always with something in your mouth whether it's foot or your own dick we'll never know" Harry said as he slapped Sirius in the back of his head. everyone broke out laughing at this and resumed what they were doing assuming that the 2 people messing around was not the chosen one and his annoying ass brother.

"Hey kids where your mum or dad" they both looked over to see the bar tender beckon them over "someone buying food we came alone" Harry said as they both shook his hand" Harry James Potter and this is my Brother Sirius Black Potter and you are?" the regular tender was not there and he was someone different and as soon as he heard there names he gasp "hello Harry honor to meet you" Sirius poked Harry in the ribs and nodded over to the guy. "you eating his meat or something?" he whispered in Harrys ear. Harry just rolled his eyes and grabbed his brother by the hair "come on king smartass, good to meet you" he waved to the tender as he left and the room broke back out into fits of laugher as they left and instead of saying ow Sirius said "asshole asshole asshole asshole asshole asshole" til Harry let go.  
"now this says there should be someone waiting for us over..." Harry was cut off when Hagrid picked both of them up and looked at them "well hello harry hello Sirius" he said smiling and in a happy voice. "good to see you got the letter" Hagrid said and put them down. "now come along we got some shopping to do" Hagrid pulled them away to Gringots. "first things first we need to get you some money" Sirius looked confused. "ummmm how?" Sirius said in a confused and slightly annoyed voice. "Gringots of corse" Hagrid said in a voice like it was obvious and mumbled "while im here mine as well get what Dumbledore wanted as well" and so they went and got some gallons and the stone and stayed at the leaky cauldron til it was time to go and they went to the the platform.

Harry was about to ask they knew where platform 9 3/4 when Sirius pulled him back and whispered "this is obviously magic the muggles wont know just wait til we see another witch or wizard and it's probably going to be something near platform 9 sense it is platform '9' and the quarters" so they waited for less than a minute til they heard molly say "place is always packed with muggles" Sirius grinned at Harry and threw his arm over his shoulder and pulled him to the pack of red heads" that's our que". Ginnys eyes were wondering til they met Harrys and they looked eyes and Sirius whispered something in his ear and Harry broke the eye contact and slapped his brother as his brother broke out in fits of laugher and walked over to them. Sirius took the stage and made sure to put Harry next to the little redhead as he greeted the red-headed women that must of been there mother "hello my name is Sirius i was looking for a specific platform that i think you could help with" the women looked shocked than worried then smiled and held out her hand for him to shake "Molly Weasley and im guessing the platform is 9 3/4?" He took her hand and instead of shaking it bowed and kissed her knuckle praticley making molly melt. "Great to meet you molly and yes" all the redheaded Weasley boys rolled their eyes and muttered "butt kisser" and Sirius chuckled.  
While this was happening Harry and Ginny were sneaking glances and blushing before Ginny finally started the conversation" soo..um my names Ginny Weasley and you are?" she also put out her hand expecting to have it shook. Harry looked at how molly seemed to melt in his brothers hands when he took her hand and kissed her knuckles so Harry was going to try that and maybe improve it. Harry put behind his back and took her hand in the other as he kissed her knuckle and bowed "Harry Potter malady at your service." Ginny gasp and stood there in shock looking at the boy of her dreams thinking this is a dream and whispered "i...is this a dream?" she stammered. and Harry looked up at her confused for a second before remembering what Hagrid said "you're a hero Harry" he remembered him saying to Harry then looked up "no this is very real" he was blushing like mad and her mother was about to interrupt him when Sirius stopped her "let them have their time I'm sure she can show him how to get there can't she?" Molly nodded and grinned at Sirius "trying to hook up Harry already are you?" she chuckled and showed him how to get through and 1 by one they left and Sirius dropped a note at his brothers feet before he ran through.

Ginny stared at Harry in awe then kissed him in a spur of the moment out the corner of her eye she saw her mum leave and Sirius wink at her and mouth "he likes you" before dropping a card and going to the platform. Harry stood in shock at first then quickly started kissing back in fear she would stop if he didn't.  
Ginny tried to make it last but quickly broke away blushing and stammering while Harry was in even worse shape bent over and picked up the card to hide his smile and blush and read it aloud. "better leave her smiling before we get to the platform and carry her through the wall it's a secret passage way to the platform." Harry shrugged as when it came to girls Sirius always took them well Sirius he chuckled at the joke and knew his brother wouldn't lie to him if there was a girl involved and swept Ginny off her feet into his hands and walked through the wall seeing as his stuff was already taken through. Ginny surprised and gasping at what he did couldn't move or look away she realised that all he had to do was touch her and she could feel wetness in her knickers she chuckled as a thought came to mind saying "he should clean up the mess he made in my knickers" then blushed like made and dropped the thought.

Harry quickly found his brother and joined him in setting up their luggage and kissed Ginnys cheek and muttered in her ear "anything you want me to do before i go?" she was blushing so hard and smiling so much he thought she couldn't think of anything then Ginny regained control and her sassy feisty redhead came out. "depends how long can you go without air between a girls legs?" this had him gasping and blushing and was stammering to much to speak "umm... we... well... i.. i we...ll... umm" was all he got out before she kissed him and whispered "mail me with the owl tell him to go to the Burrow. "Harry could only nod and kissed her good-bye as he got on the train and left. As they left Ginny whispered to her mother "i made Harry Potter not only gasp and blush but also stammer but the scores still need to get him again he needs to come over for christmas" her mum grinned at her daughter as much as the thought she disliked the fact it was Harry Potter let her over-come it.  
On the train all the Weasleys went to their friends to tell them they just met Harry Potter and Ron sat with Harry and Sirius and they quickly got acquainted and Ron tried to show they the spell just like in the book til Hermione steps in and tells him off and Sirius muttered in a challenging tone "oh a goody goody eh? all fun no play makes girls very naughty when alone" Sirius wiggled his eye brows and Harry and Ron were both about to tell him off when Hermione said back with an evil smirk "you'd like to know wouldn't you?" and with that she got up and left Sirius following closely in tow muttering. "i like this one".

Harry rolled his eyes and laid in his seat while Ron did the same except Ron was laughing. after 'bout 30 minutes Hermione came back with a leash in her hand. " This belongs to 1 of you" she pulled in a growling Sirius which made both Harry and Ron burst into fits of laugher. and Harry raising his hand and saying "he's mine but you should keep him he never stays on the leash for me" after they both got themselves back together Hermione sat down and used Sirius as a foot stool. "help me Harry she had 1 of the older kids put a spell on me to make me do what she wanted and it's not as great as it sounds she's to young to be having those thoughts aint you candy ass?" She gave him a swift but soft kick in the balls and smiled when he shut up. "they also showed me how to reverse it" Hermione said smiling as she laid back using her foot rest. "Harry you don't get her to stop im going to show that Ginny girl this spell i sware to it" he grunted and after some thought and before Ron could get a word out Harry finally said "i think that's a good idea you tell her the spell I'll let you go" Harry smiling hoping it was a bluff... it wasn't. "deal" was all Sirius said before Harry waked his hand and Hermione took of the leash and broke the spell. "well that was fun don't you think pet?" she smirked and went back to reading her book as Sirius flipped her of. "Ron she's all yours bud" Sirius said as he switched places with Ron than Harry so Hermione hand her feet in Ron lap instead of his or his brothers. Hermione looked at Ron and said with a begging face "Ron please rub my feet for me they're so sore" Ron nodded and took off her shoes and socks and started rubbing her feet saying "uhh... uh.. yeah right ok" Sirius chuckled. "She didn't even use magic on him." and the rest of the ride went on like that with Ron rubbing her feet and after some encouragement kissing them making both Potters have fits of laugher before Hermione warned "careful or I'll have each one of you giving my feet a message and your mouths" with that they both went quiet and stayed that way the whole ride.

when they made it to Hogwarts and went to Hagrid with the other first years everything went like normal til the part where Neville grabbed his toad Sirius said out of curiosity "Neville why do you have a toad instead of another pet? toads are hard to keep up with and bravo for not losing him completely but why?' Neville stammered before getting out "we couldn't afford anything else and plus i think toads are cool" Neville smiled and Sirius smiled back "well good for you" he gave Neville a thumbs up and then continued down the hall. when they made it to the door the professor women Sirius and Harry couldn't remember her name walked in telling them to wait.  
Right at that moment some ugly ferret of a person stepped infront of Harry and Sirius and said "it seemed we have a hero in our mist no other than Harry Potter" the boy held out his hand to Harry and Sirius stepped between. "Who do you think you are toad lover?" the boy asked in a hiss. Sirius chuckled and said "your biggest enemy ferret-boy.. oh and Harrys brother Sirius" Crabbe and Goyal moved next to the boy on either side "and you are?" Sirius asked all 3 of them. "this is Crabbe this is Goyal and i am draco Molfoy" Molfoy smiled thinking that Crabbe and Goyal would scare him off. All Sirius did was poke Crabbe and Goyal and said "fat arses the most damage you could do is sitting down" Crabbe threw a punch straight at Sirius' face. Sirius turned out the way grabbed his arm punched back and kicked Crabbe in the shoulder blades from the spine out then flipped through the air over draco and spin kicked Goyal sending him face first into the ground. Sirius smiled saying "that was fun" as he walked away leaving everyone except Harry in shock and/or awe.

Harry muttered in his brothers ear "show off" Sirius chuckled and said "you know it."  
McGonagall returned and led them into the great hall Harry and Sirius were put in girffindor and then Sirius started looking out for a date as he was going to give Ron Hermione no one he found in sight would do for him so he was just going to talk with dean and Seamus about girls til he found one he liked. meanwhile Ron was questioning Harry about Ginny while Hermione held his hand "so i ki..." Harry was cut short by Ron losing interest. "ok ok no more keep that to yourselves" Ron looked grossed out which Sirius saw and started laughing. And so after some singing and bunch of stuff Sirius thought was funny and a warning from the old guy with a long beard they finally went to there corridors for some much needed sleep

_**I admit I was going to pair up Sirius Potter with Hermione but then I thought "hey i got a better idea" yes I am writing this as I go along although I know who Sirius Potters getting do you? 1 hint she doesn't come til next year and has white** **hair. ;)**_


	2. The Worlds Greatest Prank

Chapter 2: first day of school and pranksters

Harry was asleep in his same muggle clothing he wore on the train Sirius was in nothing but a pair of black jeans sound asleep when they heard the alarm for 6 A.M. time to get up(which made Sirius scream "fuck you" to the alarm clock)  
Harry was laughing at Sirius "you always said i need to get up earlier so get up shit-face." This made the whole room bust out in laughing. "I'm still better looking then you young anal-mouth" and of corse Dean had to get involved. "what exactly is an anal-mouth?" Sirius just looked over stood up bent over mooned him and then open and closed his asshole "that my friend is an anal-mouth." leaving Dean horror-struck and everyone else laughing and saying disgusting at the same time Sirius headed down stairs to wait out the alarm.

* * *

At 6:10 the alarm finally stopped and Sirius was sitting still shirtless showing off his abs and firm pecks.  
He didn't stop training at the gym after he protected Harry he wanted to be super strong and tone. This also lead to him having a very dark tan that made him look Indian. As soon as the girls started coming down Sirius lazily got up and asked them "when break fast going to be ready?" they all blushed and didn't notice he said break fast instead of breakfast. one dark brown-haired girl with green eyes piped up "breakfast is at 7 first period at 8:30."  
Sirius quickly went and hugged the girl "music to my ears they have a break fast feist." He then jumped up the stairs to put on his robes leaving the brown headed girl blushing like she was about to die but instead fainted saying "Harry Potters brother hugged me". This in turn caused most of the girls to giggle while some others rolled their eyes muttering "losses" and "I wouldn't faint if Harry Potter HIMSELF kissed me."

* * *

In the boys first year dorms Harry was putting on his school robes and shoes while Sirius was practicing some spells the twins tought him to pull of his trick then shoving a small chest into his pocket "Harry who do you have first class?" Sirius asked his half-dressed brother. "potions i think it's that guy that kept staring at me" Harry replied as he finally got his robes all the way on and started heading down with his brother. Sirius was grinning like he just got 100 pizza and 100 candy which only ment one thing... "Who do you have first period?" Harry asked in an accusing tone. "potions.." was all Sirius said as Harry stopped him "what prank are you pulling?" Sirius grinned and replied "you'll have to wait and see" before running down the stairs and jumping the moving stair cases.  
"Harry your brother is bloody mad" Ron said watching Sirius almost fall off the stair cases 3 times already. Harry just laughed "yup, yet we call him king smartass instead of dumbass hummmmm" Sirius grinned and yelled "I hope you have potions first class Ron you will see why i am smartass not dumbass" this made Harry bust into a fit of laughter. "what are you laughing about?" "he ..ne...never said.. he.. wasn't a..an ass" Harry said between fits of laughter. "Well no point denying what you are" Ron said before busting into fits of laughter with Harry.

* * *

As they finally made it to the Great Hall Harry and Ron sat across to Sirius who was sitting between the twins then Hermione sat next to Ron. This got the twins attention since there was a free seat next to Harry, "oh Ronikins got a girlfriend already?" the twins said in union "i wasn't" "expecting him" "to get a girlfriend" the twins took turns saying then said in union "ever" they both bust out laughing as did Sirius before they calmed down and then held out a muggle tape recorder "since we're not going to be there to see it Sirius told us about his prank and he's going to film it for us" both twins hugging Sirius "he's the brother we always wanted yet feared having yet wanted." This time Harry spook up after swallowing some bacon. "How did you come up with that?" Harry asked utterly curious. "WEll simple harry we wanted 1 like him to teach our tricks to we feared for the competition we wanted it also for the competition" Harry nodded as he dropped the subject. "Ooook" Harry said not understanding then changed the conversation.

* * *

"Hermione who do you have first class?" "potions" was all she said as Sirius nearly busted into tears trying to hold back his laughing. "What's so funny?" she asked. Sirius just smiled and said "i got to go early to get everything ready can't wait to see how it unfolds. The twins then quickly used an illusion spell so no one saw him leave. The Ron remembered something before yelling at the twins "Hermione's not my girlfriend!" he said but made sure no one heard. Hermione then put her leg on Rons lap and grabbed his hair "Ron's just my boy-toy" this made the twins laugh so hard they fell out of their seats which to their amazement no one noticed... or just didn't care.

Later at potions everyone was seated and Snape was on his way. "so what is going to happen I don't see anything" Ron said as he looked around "Well that's the trick aint it? Make sure no one notices" Sirius smiled and patiently waited for their potions master and was quickly rewarded with a chalk board eraser falling on Snapes head. Snape looked like he was about to kill and Sirius whispered into Rons ear "That is the oldest muggle trick in the book and he fell for it!" Ron just put a hand over his mouth as smiling wide was all he could do to not laugh. "I'm warning you now I will find out who did this and when i do 5 months detention" Snape evilly eyed them all, all of them flinched except Sirius "who are you BOY" Snape sneered as he pointed at Sirius. Sirius knowing that a man named Sirius Black was in prison said "Sirius Black" He then stood like he was about to advance on Snape then as almost everyone gasped he then made a falsely confused face then said "oh oops i mean Sirius Black Potter" Sirius tried so hard not to laugh but was left with a big smirk. Snape then walked to his chair and sat in it before a whoopee cushion went off and a bag of instant cement spilled all over the potions teacher and then some water to instantly seal their teacher cement everyone was either laughing or gasping in shock and surprise as Sirius walked forward and knocked on the cement that was on Snapes head was as the Cement fell randomly and luckily stuck to the food on Snapes mouth keeping Snape from talking Sirius then said "Hello anyone their hello? humm I guess he's empty minded" Sirius shrugged and headed back to his seat like he was not joking. "Harry Ron let's go get the nurse shale we? "Harry smiled at Sirius and stood up "yes we shale" he said as Sirius quickly grabbed something and walked out with them.

* * *

Once they got to the nurses office after taking their sweet old-time they than took her to Snape and she giggled then waved her wand and broke the cement with a reductio "well looks like the twins are at i again doesn't it?" Madam Pomfrey said as she giggled "and with a very advanced set of jokes im just happy they really do pay attention in class" She laughed and Snape growled "this wasn't the work of the twins" Snape sneered and looked at Harry "you did it didn't you Potter" Snape spat out the name Potter then Sirius stepped up "hey i will not have my first prank of Hogwarts to be degraded to this chumps level of pranking" Sirius laughed out before Snape growled out "50 points for Griffindor and detention for the WHOLE YEAR" Snape smiled and Sirius smiled back "i just said it was my idea I never placed any of this i would have used 50 erasers not 1 although there was a Slytherin here before me..." Sirius after placing everything waited so that Malfoy would be first inside "Malfoy was here before me" Snape sneered again "he couldn't pull off this to save his life" Snape dismissed the thought but was surprised that Sirius was smart enough to cover all of his tracks and thought he did earn to not get detention for being smart enough to do that "fine 25 points and no detention I know it was your Sirius."

* * *

The prank was talk of the whole school and Sirius showed the twins the recording at lunch and the twins were busting out in fits of laughter "looks like we have a more then worthy apprentice since he was able to pull the whole thing off" "and yet not get detention" "a few weeks and you could be" "the best" "prankster" "there ever was" they said back and forth as Hermione sighed " I feel sorry for who ever you marry Sirius" Harry was laughing like mad while Ron was... under the table having his own special meal straight from Hermione's pussy sending shivers down her spine every now and then "hey where's your boyfriend anyway" Sirius asked as he looked around for him and they all heard a small laugh from under the table and all dropped the question of where was Ron and no one asked what he was doing.

Later Dumbledor invited Sirius in for some tea "thank you headmaster" Sirius said as he drank the tea "now Sirius rumor has it that you managed a prank that used magic way beyond your current grade care to elaborate?" Sirius looked up at the headmaster and saw a twinkle in the old mans eyes. Sirius smiled before saying "the twins George and fred weasley tought me the spells I needed to do it which I practiced all night til I got it right only got 2 hours sleep last night" Dumbledore smiled at how much the boy worked to pull his prank and figured if pranking people is what it takes for him to learn he would instruct all the professors of this and than smiled before asking "what spells did you use how did you use them in our 'trap' lets call it" Sirius smiled and quickly started to elaborate "see I used a disillusion charm to make everything disappear til I wanted it to a touch triggered rune which I used to set off the main park of the trap which caused the magical quick cement to open and pour which a few seconds delay then caused the water to spill... oh and the rune was on a muggle prank toy called a whoopee cushion" Dumbledore smiled. He then said "you are a very intelligent boy and from what I can tell extremely determined Sirius smiled "well with some talk with fred and gorge we have agreed if i can prank every staff member by the end of the year they owe me 5000 galleons" Sirius smiled and the headmaster looked depressed "it would take all the money they weasleys had and still not pay that dept" Sirius kept smiling" I know so im trying to pick who I am not to prank im going to not prank professor Mcgonagall since she is by far the most dangerous and to prank the great headmaster albus Dumbledore? why I could never let such a chance just pass me by" Sirius said with a twinkle of his own in his eye and Dumbledore smiled back "well then I guess this is war Sirius, a war of pranks or 'traps' we will call them for the sake of the staff members" Dumbledore held out his hand and Sirius shook it" May the best man win headmaster" Dumbledore cut him off" Please we are equiles when it comes to war address me as albus in private and Dumbledore in public" Sirius smiled "ok Albus you have a war with the greatest trickster of all time" the headmaster smiled "we will see Sirius we will see" Sirius bowed and the headmaster bowed back before moving straight to charms class to learn some more spells.

* * *

after a lot of talking professor flitwick finally started allowing the first year to start learning spells to prank the headmaster which had the professor smiling and thinking "if this boy pranks the headmaster I will personally mark him with the highest marks as that is what it would take to do this" after quickly voicing his thoughts Sirius struck a deal with flitwick and so Sirius got to work practicing spells and snuck in a few runes as he would need the spells to be remotely activated and Sirius fell asleep in the charms room. After getting levitated to bed flitwick informed the entire staff of his deal with Sirius and how hard he is working to do it "well as much as i hate him pranking the whole school he seems to settle with nothing less then the best and most out doing pranks as we saw with Snape this morning" Mcgonagall smiled as she thought of a million ways to transfigure objects to prank the headmaster. "he didn't just say prank he wanted to trap the Albus so he could see for himself that he was able to do it. Mcgonagall sighed knowing that this was going to be a very painful year for her.

_**The first great prank of Sirius black Potter sorry for my spelling it's late and I couldn't sleep so I finished this and posted plus I don't really know how to spell most of their names sorry bare with me fore now the lack of sleep worsens my spelling**_


	3. Chapter 3 Quidditch and Other Missdeeds

The Potter Brothers Chapter 3: Getting Settled and Other Missdeads

The next few weeks Sirius was laying low as he knew that all the teachers were paying close attention to keep from his pranks. It was time for Quidditch and a bunch of kids saying up with their hand over their brooms looking frustraded exept Harry and sirius why hand their brooms in their hands and waiting. everything happens like in the book exept when Harry goes to get the ball from Molfoy Sirius is right behind. "give us the ball Molfoy or i'll knock you off your broom" Harry said "oh you're going to knock me off my broom? you have to catch me first" Molfoy said. "Harry you go and knock him off his broom i'll let you have this fun" Sirius smiled knowing Harry would have no problem with this as Harry flew forward and nearly smashed Molfoy off his broom. "fine Potter catch it" Molfoy threw the ball as Harry flew after and quickly catching right before it hit the window. "Harry throw it to me" Sirius yelled and Harry threw it right at him. Right before it could hit his face he swirved and cought it then landed mcgonagall saw all of this and was quickly going to meet the 2 boys. As they finally landed Mcgonagall rushed to meet them "Potters, Potters both of you come with me" Molfoy was smiling Harry was cusing and Sirius was laughing. "oopsy" was all Sirius said as they went inside with Mcgonagall "i've never seen anyone catch a ball that small going that fast Harry good job and you too sirius it was a tiny thing yet you cought it no problem bravo" they both smiled and Harry blushed. "um thanks professor but what did you call us for?" Harry asked as she pulled someone named wood from the classroom and spook to him in hushed tones. "well Sirius both of you go with oliver he will show and tell you." Sirius smiled knowing he was the captin of the quidditch team. "we were in need of a new seeker and we had an opening for any good chasers and here you 2 are so lets get to it shale we?" Oliver showed them all the basics and threw a few practice shots at Sirius and he cought them all. "Well i think you 2 are on the team" Wood said and they both cheered. late Harry was nervous then Hermione showed them both that their dad was a seeker on his first year "wicked" Ron said "well looks like we have kicking peoples ass at quittich in our blood Harry" Sirius said and Harry was just speechless.

* * *

Today was Halloween and ne had a spicial prank planed and ready as soon as everyone walked in for lunch. He smiled as he walked in withh his brother and friends. "Hey Ron how's Hermione taste?" Sirius wispered in Rons ear so no one would notice. Only he was able to notice Ron not being around much when Hermiones around and Hermione feeding food into her lap, then minutes after Hermione will squiel a bit Ron would appear out of no where and sit with them. What tiped Sirius off was the cum on Rons mouth.  
Ron blushed a deep crimson before wispering back "why don't you ask her yourself i'm sure she'll put that leash back on you and tie it around her waist so you can't pull back for breath" Ron smirked thinking he had won then Sirius smiled and said back "maybe i will i'll also say it was your idea" Sirius smirked evilly and started walking faster to Hermione. Ron paled then quickly ran to Sirius "no don't she'll get mad at me" Sirius just chuckled and muttered. "I win again" as he sat down. after everyone was seated Sirius smiled at the twins "boys should i wait a bit til everyone's eating or ssnap my fingers now?" George smiled as did Fred before saying "i wanna see Molfoy vomit so wait a minute then do it." Sirius nodded and obliged waiting till molfoy was eating before he started saying an incantation and snaped his fingers and all the food on Slytherins table turned into snakes. Molfoy was screaming like a little girl and running away in seconds before throwing up everything he just ate. the 6 of them were laughing loudly as they knew all the snakes were non venomise although one was a lot bigger and was scareing everyone and keeping them well away from Slytherin table. when Sirius saw this he quickly rushed over to it til he with just inside the circle of people in the open infround of the snake. Sirius slowed and started wispering something that everyone at first thought was gibberish then as he got louder they realised it was parsaltongue as the snake looked at him before slithering toward Sirius and then up his arm that Sirius had out toward the snake. The snake quickly slithered up onto his new masters shoulders and got comfy before falling asleep. Everyone was shocked and Dumbledore was first to speak up "do not be alarmed everyone the other snakes have been turned back into food and this snake seems to have been the only dangerous one but it seems that this danger is no more right ?" Albus asked sirius in hopes to quickly resolve the conversation. Sirius was thinking quickly of what to say to keep him out of trouble and explane why the snake was real "yes headmaster and i don't know who made this joke but snakes are a little much they should of used something like worms" Sirius joked while making his own prank look bad but he did admit, the snakes were a little much, worms would of been much better, and funnyer too. "well with that settled and think emptyed his lunch and needs to eat again as for everyone else, please finish eating and classes are dismissed for the rest of the day" This had everyone cheering and some others still laughing at the Molfoy joke as all the Griffindores walked back to their dorms. "Sirius we all know it was you and when are you getting rid of the snake?" Sirius looked thoughtful before saying "well, seeing as Molfoy almost shit his pants, i think i'll keep him" Sirius smirked before walking off with his friends who stayed aand laughed at Molfoy before walking back to their dorms.

**sorry this one's so short haveing a bit of writers block**


End file.
